Forbidden Fruit
by OlafTheBilbao
Summary: This is a story on FinnxMarceline. This is my first fanfic, i hope you like WARNING THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS THE DO NOT READ. also a war story
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in the land of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum was tending to her subjects and granted pardons for criminals. Finn was in attendance, starring in paranoia and anger as the pardoned convicts were set free of the metal chains and gruesome experiments Bubblegum did, some would even make a sadist sick to his stomach.

"PB, why do some of those criminals have genitals on their faces?" Finn asked with caution

"Oh Finn, it's for the better of the kingdom, it's for pleasure of all of the Kingdom" PB said in a dark ecstasy

"Sureeeeeeeeeee" Finn replied quickly

Finn then left Candy Kingdom and meet up with Jake.

"Yo Finn, wanna watch a prewar movie again or kick ice kings butt?"

"Na man, im going over to Marcy's for a bit"

"Okkkkkkkk, ill be over with lady and the kids then"

Finn trotted down to Marceline's house. As he knocked on the door, Marceline just finished with a bath, and only wore a towel over her self.

"Whats up Finn" She said in a seductive tone

"U-u-um im was just wondering if I could hangout with you for the day."

"Sure, let me just put on some clothes"

The thought of Marceline naked and hanging out with her all day made his stuff grow long, longer than times with PB. He stood there, erection clearly showing. From a distance, Marceline told Finn he could come in. Marceline then began starting to chuckle, seeing Finns red blush and obvious erection.

"So what do you want to do today adventurer?" Marceline said in her normal tone

"U-u-um, maybe, make some songs or stuff" Finn said in a nervous tone

"Sure, why not, ill help you make a song" Marceline said

As they made a song, Marceline's mind was dead set on something more envious. She wanted to be more than friends with Finn. She wanted pleasure, but she knew it was a forbidden type of pleasure and wasn't ready too risk it now with Finn. 1000 thoughts raced through her mind as she thought how to seduce the virgin Finn. She previously planed to knock Finn out and pull off a quickie and drop him off at the treehouse but this was turned down for the plans risk. She could not quail her urges like all the other times with Finn alone. She knew this was the time. On the other hand Finn still held the hard erection. His heart almost exploding under the pressure and looks of Marceline. Finn had not thought much about Marceline until recently. PB had been being forceful with Finn, forceful as in helping PB with her sadist torture with "undesirable" candy citizens. Finn related PB to be someone he read about in a pre war book named Adolf Hitler. He knew if he did not comply it would be his end, as the secret candy police (SCP) would assassinate him.

"So Marcy, thanks for the good time, I'll be heading home." Finn said

"Wait Finn!" Marceline said in a worrisome voice

Marceline then kissed Finn.

"MARCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Finn said blushing

"Finn… why don't you stay at my house with me, like… a sleepover." Marceline said in a shy voice.

"S-s-sure, I'd like that" Finn replied quickly and shyly

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Marceline said in a devious voice

Finn then outta nowhere kissed Marceline and started inserting his tongue in her mouth. They both did this until they ran outta breath.

"Finn… what the hell that was freaking awesome!" She said in a giddy tune

Marceline then put herself up against Finn and started to passionately make out with the paladin. They continued to do this for 10 minutes until Marceline made her move. She slowly started to unzip Finns pants. Finn hesitated, and stopped Marceline.

"Marcy, are you sure? I don't know if I'm ready!" Finn said loudly

"Finn its ok! Just try it for once maybe you will like it! Marceline said worried

"I-I-I don't know" Finn said in a panic

"Here let me show you." Marceline said

Marceline unzipped Finns pants fully, and revealed his 5-inch cock. She then started to lick the head, and eventually started to take the whole thing in her mouth. Finn gave a few moans and gasps. Marceline's warm mouth continued to take Finns thing until he released a load of fresh semen in her mouth.

Marceline swallowed it all with pleasure.

"THAT WAS ROMBUS" Finn said in a somewhat stoned voice

"I told you, now it's your turn to please me." Marceline said while taking her shirt, pants, and panties off

Finn then instantly made his move and dived right into Marceline's sweet vagina. His tongue was not hesitant in discovering unexplored areas of Marceline.

"Oh Finn!" Marceline said gasping

Finn continued to lick and eventually started rubbing her clitoris with deep love. Marceline's sweet juices then exploded all over Finn.

"Tasty with a bit of tart" Finn said in a crazed madman look

Finn then went for a round two, continuing to explore Marceline's pussy. Every time he found a good spot he was rewarded with the groans and moans of Marcy.

"Oh Finn! Please! I need more!" Marceline said with pleasure

Then a sudden knock came from the door.

"SHIT!" Both of them said in unison

They both got dressed and Marceline answered the door and Finn stood in the living room pretending to play a guitar.

"Hey Jake" Marceline said in a melancholy tone

"Yo Marcy, just wonderin if Finn was fine. Haven't seen him all day" Jake said

"Oh, he's right here, we are making a song and it might take the night" Marceline said

"Oh, no probs, I'll just again be takin care of the kids ya know" Jake said

"Yeah..." Marceline said in a plain voice

The good part will be next chapter, plenty of lemon, so get ready :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the support so far everyone! I will continue this fanfic, so no worries! _**

Jake then left the house re-assured that Finn was okay and in more or less safe hands. However, he did have a figment of a thought that related to tier 15.

**Jakes Mind**

_"Hmmmm that is a little weird… Finn never spends the night by himself with Marceline. Well… even if he did tier… AHHHHHHHHH! I don't even want to think about it."_

Jake then tended to his wife Lady and the kids, with a torn mind on what Finn would honestly be doing at Marceline's house.

"Hahahaha" Marceline started to laugh hysterically

"Ha-ha…" Finn said nervously

"So Finn, shall we get back to our song?" Marceline said jokingly

"Sure, only if I hear the moans of your beautiful voice" Finn said in a cocky tone

Again, Finn relentlessly took Marceline's puss in his mouth and continued this for 10 more minutes.

"Finn, now that you know how to please a girl with your fingers and mouth, why dont I teach you how to drive your stick" Marceline said

"Be my guest" Finn said

Marceline then went on top of Finn and unzipped his pants again. She started jacking off Finn and then inserted his thing into herself. Marceline let off a loud scream as the thing went into her.

"Are you ok?" Finn said in fear

"Y-y-yeah, just keep going," Marceline said

Finn slowly started to trust upward. Each trust getting stronger and quicker.

"Oh Finn!" Marceline yelled

Finn kept going, silent and in command.

"I think im going to cum!" Finn yelled

"Do it Finn! Fill me up!" Marceline yelled

"Are you s-s-sure?" Finn said in question

"YESSSSS!" She yelled

"AHHHHHHH!" Finn yelled as he trusted a final large push up Marceline

At the same time, Marceline released her juices of pleasure.

"Oh Finn, that was good" Marceline said in a quiet voice

Finn sat silently on the couch dazed and feeling rejuvenated

"So how was that Finn?" Marceline asked

Finn just sat and started to smile.

"So I better get home before Jake gets the wrong idea." Finn said

Finn left Marceline's house only to be intercepted by the Secret Candy Police (SCP).

"So Finn, we are here to escort you to the honorable Princess Bubblegum." Said SCP agent 1

"Wait? For what? I have done no wrong!" Finn yelled

Finn knew he would probably be imprisoned. He knew if the SCP used this much force he probably would be imprisoned for very long or more likely executed. Things changed in the land of Ooo after an immortal human by the name of Garrett wandered too our continent. Garrett was a veteran of the Mushroom war and was one of the lucky humans to receive the IS shot. He brought us great knowledge but the speed was too much. The man taught us about a great empire by the name of the United States of America. He described in detail of prewar Ooo. In fact, I still remember what he said.

"The year was 2016. That is when the shit hit the fan. All diplomatic ties were cut between Russia, the USA, and all the petty allies joined in.I was drafted at 17 and was sipped with some friends to the California front. It was of course a rough time, I lost both my parents and almost everyone I knew in the occupation."

**_Sorry for the short chapter!Please review! What shall the next chapter be about? A flash back to the prewar times with Garrett, Simon, and Marceline? Please review so I know which way to take this story._**


End file.
